Svanist
The Svanists are the native specie of the planet known as Svan, and one of the few known Milky Way Galaxy native species. They're the oldest species in any galaxy as their were created via wish 13.77 billions years ago before the 2017 events of the Super War by Human that came from the year 7017. Overview Homeworld The homeworld of the Svanist is Svan, and the planet atmosphere is mostly made of CO2, SO2, K2O, NO2, and XeO4. The planets natural heat usually between 40°c and 500°c with bodies of lava surrounding each continent. In 17 AD; the planet used OKS-112 to thin out male population as form for population control. Military Force As they are apart of the EDEN Collective; the Global Military Force of Svan is funded and coordinated by high officials of the Collective. The majority of members of the GMF are genderless Svanists and Female Svanists. Most military forces commanded by System Dors are commanded with respect and trust as Dors are not allowed to act as dictators to their own soldiers, nor are they permitted to treat their soldiers differently than they would treat their friends and family. Physiology Physical appearance The average height of a Female Svanist is 6'10", 6'9" for the Genderless Svanists, and 6'8" for males. They have six fingers on each hand, and a thumb each. They have no mouth, and their vocal cord goes up to their brain instead as they talk with their brain. In place of their mouth are too pincers that they used to absorb heat for sustenance as they are thermivores. Legosi, Tayosa, and Choklists male and females mostly have blue skin while Genderless have red skin. Septese and Sote Septese male and females mostly have pale yellow skin with mould-like spots and Genderless have green skin with mould-like spots. Lotmese, Tehan, and Muntean males and females mostly have pink skin with mould-like spots and Genderless have green skin They bodies have 4'700 milligrams of potassium; as well as radiation in their body equal to amount usually in plutonium, and uranium. A Svanist's body temperature can never go below 31°c as they would go into withdrawal, and die for lack of heat. Their blood is usually yellow. Personality Svanists are known to moral and stubborn as they would not give up a war simply because someone said please. They have high respective for authority and order, and would punish those who commit crimes in ways that would seem extreme for the Human Race. A typical punishment is starvation for individual members of the EDEN Collective as harsh punishment, and castration as capital punishment. Misandristic Culture Majority of female and genderless Svanists are known for their profound Misandrism as the female population is responsible for 60% of the modern culture, and item used by the male population as such they are treated inferiorly as they are not the dominate gender within the race. Growth, and Lifespan The biological lifespan of a Svanist is 61'999'999 years old, while the expected age is 12'000 years old. Six days old is the only time a Svanist is a toddler as by 17 months they are considered teen ages, and 18 months their are treat as adults. Reproduction Like Humans; the female species of the race reproduce however their womb is located in their right arm, and pushed out through their fifth finger. The Genderless species also can reproduce this way however unlike the female species they don't need a partner to reproduce. The male Svanist encases both of the Female's fifth fingers with their fifth fingers fusing their DNA, and generating an egg in the right arm. After six days their give birth to an infant, and the infant is often taken care by a selected family rather than the birthing family. Hybrids Svanists are capable of interbreeding with any species, however most Hybrids are banned. Human-Svanist Hybrid are the rarest hybrids, and usually the most loyal of the species. Hybrids must be registered, and requires a health check every 2000 hours. History First Overpopulation Crisis Timeline: 79'999'999 BC - 79'999'975 BC 80 Millions years before 1 AD; the planet of Svan had a total population of 8 trillion and as result an Overpopulation Crisis occurred causing a loss of too many resources and many Svanists forced to starve in order to prevent other families from starving. However, the overpopulation crisis became too much and the Genderless and Female Svanists convened a plan and that is by wiping out all adult Male Svanists in order to reduce the population to 5 trillion. Gender War Timeline: 79'999'971 BC - 79'999'965 BC As result of the solution for the Overpopulation Crisis; the Svan was left with a permanent Blood stain on his history and causes tensions between Genders that eventually boiled over into a global war. The population was reduced to 940 million and thus kept the planet overpopulation-free for the next 67440299 years Category:Svanists Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Milky Way races Category:Temporal Abominations